Benn Blanx (Earth-One)
. The assembled champions divide up into groups to search out further Martian activity: Plastic Man, Jimmy Olsen, and the Blackhawks accidentally run afoul of Rip Hunter's newly invented Time Sphere. Vigilante, Robotman, Congo Bill, Congorilla, Lois Lane, and the Challengers have a near-encounter with Adam Strange and the Zeta-Beam Finally, the remaining heroes discover Blanx and his men, and rescue the captive J'onn J'onzz. The successful team, with the exceptions of Robin, Roy Raymond, and Rex, consists of the same heroes who will make an agreement to unite formally as the Justice League of America some months later; even the future Green Lantern is present, having encountered the Martians in his identity as test pilot Hal Jordan. Second Appearance Diana Prince and her mentor Ching are taking in an circus when it's suddenly menaced by a rampaging man that is covered from head to toe. Diana fights the man but finds that he is super-humanly strong and call the Justice League for help. Batman and Green Arrow arrive and they beat the man into submission and unmask him, they are shocked to find it is their fellow JLA member, the Martian Manhunter. Returned to his right mind, Manhunter is taken to Justice League headquarters where he tells his friends that he had recently returned to Mars where he had found that the planet was being overrun by Benn Blanx, a Martian who wished the people of Mars to return to their war like ways and had taken over the entire planet and began engulfing it in a blue flame that threatens to destroy everyone on the planet. When Martian Manhunter began teaching his people how to build a rocket so that they may escape from Mars and transported himself back to Earth to seek help, but along the way his mind had snapped. With his story complete, he asks the Justice League to help him save the surviving people of Mars. The Justice League agrees and goes out into space to try and stop Blanx. Along the way they are struck by a beam that causes them to be trapped in a satellite orbit around the Earth. Shielded by Superman's body and unaffected, Green Arrow frees his comrades when he frees Superman who creates a giant prism to use against the alien weapon. Nearing the planet Mars, they come across one of Blanx's ships. While Flash, Atom, Batman, Green Arrow, Hawkman and Martian Manhunter go to attack the ship, Green Lantern and Superman try to find a way to douse the blue flames. Green Lantern is shocked to find that his power ring does not effect the device and soon finds his physical strength waning and falls into the fire. Meanwhile the others are paralyzed by a ray fired from the ship, however Atom and Flash manage to use their powers to free themselves and board the vessel. Aboard the alien ship, they attack the renegade Martians and free their comrades from the rays beam. With the other League members aboard, they easily make short work of it's crew. On the surface of Mars, Superman saves Green Lantern and uses his powers to rip off the surface area of Mars set ablaze from the blue fire and throws it into space. Finding the world barren and dead, Superman and Green Lantern witness the last survivors of Mars blasting off in the rocket that J'onn J'onzz built for them. The Manhunter tracks down Blanx in the ruins of Mars and the two battle one-on-one, and during the fight Martian Manhunter sends Blanx falling to his death. With his world destroyed, Manhunter decides to go with the survivors into deep space to find a new home and bids farewell to his friends in the Justice League. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}